


The Pizza Job

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Sam's pizza disappears.





	The Pizza Job

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of Leverage while writing this, so the title is a silly play on their title format :D
> 
> Inspired by [this conversation](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/post/162992147937/rate-highest-to-lowest-probability-of-dean-and-cas).

_Morning_

 

“Here you go, sunshine,” Dean said, winking at Cas as he set a mug of coffee down in front of him. He set his own mug down and slid onto the stool next to Cas.

“Thank you, Dean.” The hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he brought the mug to his lips. His eyes slipped shut as he savored the first sip of coffee.

Dean realized he was staring, but didn’t bother tearing his gaze away like he once would have. They’d been together long enough now that he could admit, at least to himself, that he was head over heels for the guy. The sight of that subtle smile and the pleasure on Cas’ face made Dean’s heart skip a beat. In that moment, he knew he’d do anything to see Cas smile.

Even the things he’d done last night.

“Hey, guys,” Sam said, walking into the kitchen and pulling Dean out of his reverie. His hair was pulled up into a messy bun and his shirt was damp with sweat. He walked across the kitchen and filled a glass of water at the sink.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hello, Sam.”

Dean sipped his coffee and smiled. All was right with the world. His brother was safe, Cas was here, he’d gotten an amazing, if a bit weird, blow job last night. Dean sighed contentedly and set his cup down.

Sam downed half the glass of water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He opened the fridge and rummaged around.

Dean turned back to Cas. “So what do you want for breakfast, babe?”

Cas hummed through a sip of coffee. “Pancakes. Bacon.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “You got it,” he said to Cas, then turned and directed his voice toward Sam. “As soon as Samsquatch gets his ass out of the fridge I’ll make pancakes and bacon.”

“Dean, do you know what happened to the rest of the veggie pizza?” Sam asked, popping his head out of the fridge.

Dean’s cheeks flared hot. “Uh… No.” He gulped down a mouthful of coffee.

“So what, it just disappeared? Because it’s not in the fridge,” Sam said, closing the refrigerator door. He walked over to the trashcan and lifted the lid. “And there’s a suspicious pile of veggies in the trash.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean said, holding a hand up placatingly, “you got me. I ate it.”

“What the hell, dude, you don’t even like veggie pizza!”

Dean grinned and shrugged. “That’s why I took the veggies off.”

Sam rolled his eyes and glared. “Dammit, Dean. I was gonna eat that for breakfast.”

Cas cleared his throat. “He was really hungry last night, Sam.” 

Dean choked on a sip of coffee, only just managing not to spit it all over the table. He turned a look on Cas, begging him with his eyes to shut the hell up. He’d promised, not a word.

“So he ate my veggie pizza, which he hates?” Sam crossed his arms and aimed a bitchface at Cas.

“I uh, made him eat it,” Cas said.

Dean choked on his coffee again, setting it down as he coughed. Why wouldn’t Cas just shut up.

“He woke me up in the middle of the night,” Cas said, and Dean widened his eyes, “and he wouldn’t go back to sleep without being filled up.’

Sam frowned. “You mean full?”

Dean burst out into nervous laughter. “Yes, that’s what he means, silly angel, always getting the idioms wrong.”

The glare Cas leveled on him at that made his stomach do somersaults.

“Whatever,” Sam said, walking back to the sink and retrieving his glass of water. “You guys owe me a pizza. And breakfast.”

“Of course,” Cas said, glancing back at Sam briefly before turning back to Dean. “And perhaps next time we can get an extra plain cheese pizza.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Not the usual meat monstrosity Dean usually orders?”

“You’re right,” Cas said with a grin. “With extra sausage.”

Dean cleared his throat and stood.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asked, looking up at him with sincere blue eyes. Dean wasn’t fooled though, Cas knew what he was doing.

“I’m fine, I’m just gonna go, uh… the laundry in the wash should be done so I’m gonna go… do that.”

Cas turned to Sam as Dean made his way to the door. “He ate the pizza in bed and made a mess of the sheets.”

Sam scoffed. “Dude, you were always the one complaining when I dared to eat anything in bed.”

“That’s different,” Dean said, glaring at Cas. “Cas, can you come help me with the laundry please? Now?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said, rising from the table and thankfully keeping his mouth shut as he joined Dean by the door. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway, leaving Sam alone in the kitchen.

“They are so weird,” Sam said.

 

* * *

 

_ The Previous Night _

 

Cas was spread out on the bed, legs splayed wide so Dean could lay between them. Dean was enjoying the noises that escaped Cas’ lips every time he did that little thing with his tongue at the tip of Cas’ cock. It wasn’t often that Cas let Dean take his time and tease, so Dean was making the most of it, his movements up and down Cas’ cock slow and languorous.

And then his stomach growled, long and drawn out.

“Dean,” Cas said, running gentle fingers through Dean’s hair, “are you hungry?”

Dean lifted off Cas’ cock with a slurp, smirking up at him. “Hungry for your dick.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lip quirked and that was enough for Dean. He grinned and licked a stripe up Cas’ cock, huffing a laugh at Cas sucking in a breath when Dean reached the sensitive tip.

“I’m serious, Dean,” Cas said, his voice a breathy rumble that never failed to send shivers up Dean’s spine.

“I’m fine, babe,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to the head of Cas’ cock. Cas gasped and let his head fall back as Dean slid his mouth back over him.

And then his stomach growled again, louder.

Cas’ head popped back up and Dean groaned at the stubborn gleam in his eyes. “You need to eat something.”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said, sitting up and looking over the lean, tanned, gorgeous body spread out before him. “I don’t wanna stop and go make food.” Dean leaned over Cas, pressing a kiss to his jawline as he ground down against him. “I want you,” he whispered into Cas’ ear, relishing the shudder he felt run through Cas’ body.

“Dean,” Cas growled, hands squeezing at Dean’s hips. “You need—” Cas hooked a leg around Dean’s and flipped him over, back to the bed. “—to eat. There’s pizza left over from dinner, we can warm you up a slice and I’ll blow you while you eat it.”

Dean whined. He really was hungry, and a blow job from Cas sounded awesome, but he’d really been enjoying blowing Cas. “But I want to blow you. And Sam’s pizza has vegetables all over it,” he said with a shudder.

Cas sighed, dropping his head to the pillow and slumping on top of Dean. “You’re not gonna eat unless I let you finish me off, are you?” he said, voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

“Nope,” Dean said with a smirk.

Cas pushed up suddenly, grinning down at Dean. “I have an idea.” He climbed over Dean’s legs and hopped off the bed, grabbing Dean’s robe and throwing it on. “You stay there.”

“Cas,” Dean whined petulantly, though it turned into a laugh when Cas turned around to glare at him while pitching a huge tent in the front of the robe. “Are you really gonna go out there like that? What if Sam’s awake?”

“Sam’s a grown man, and we’ve been doing this for long enough I’m sure he realizes we’re having sex regularly, even if we haven’t explicitly told him that. It shouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Doesn’t mean he wants to see the evidence,” Dean said with a grin. “But whatever, you wanna deal with a scarred for life Sam, be my guest.”

Cas rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, then rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor until he came up with a pair of boxer briefs. He stepped into them and pulled them up under the robe, tucking himself safely inside. He turned to Dean and splayed his hands, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips.

“Much better,” Dean said, giving Cas a thumbs up and winking at him. Cas rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Cas walked back into the room holding a plate with a few slices of pizza. He set it down on the dresser and stripped his robe and underwear off, then brought the plate to the bed.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he scooted over to make room. His stomach growled when the smell of melted cheese and tomato sauce wafted over his nose.

“I picked off all the vegetables,” Cas said, setting the plate beside him. Dean watched, silent, as Cas picked up a slice and held it up for Dean to take a bite.

Dean leaned forward with his mouth open, but Cas snatched the pizza away. “What the hell,” he said frowning at Cas. “Thought you wanted me to eat?”

“I do,” Cas said with a smirk. Dean watched, mouth still hanging open, as Cas lowered the pizza and wrapped it around his dick, cheese side in.

“What—uh, what are you doing, Cas?”

Cas squeezed the pizza around his dick, stroking up and down, spreading sauce and cheese all over himself.

“That’s—uh, wow,” Dean said intelligently. Part of him wanted to be grossed out, but another part was intrigued. It was somehow oddly hot that Cas was jacking off with a slice of pizza. He wondered how all that warm, gooey cheese felt, and his cock pulsed, his flagging erection waking back up.

“Are you going to eat?”

“What?” Dean turned his eyes back to Cas’ face, finding Cas watching him with a subtle grin. “You want me to—eat, that?”

“You wanted to blow me, I wanted you to eat. Now you can do both.”

Dean’s eyes wandered back down to the pizza around Cas’ cock. His mouth watered and his dick twitched again, hardening. “This is the weirdest fucking thing I’ve ever been a part of,” he said, climbing back between Cas’ legs. “Not a word of this ever leaves this room, understand?” He held Cas’ gaze until Cas nodded.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said, running fingers through Dean’s hair and gently urging Dean’s head down. “Not a word.”

“The things I do to make you happy,” Dean said, shaking his head. He lowered his mouth to Cas’ cock and licked.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this was written for [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/162271446280/julys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18th-of-july). Please don't leave kudos! Comments here or on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com) are welcome though!


End file.
